This invention relates to a sheet folding machine used with a copying machine, which operates to fold in two a sheet discharged from the copying machine.
An object of this invention is to provide a sheet folding machine for a copying machine, in which a sheet having a size A2 discharged from the copying machine is folded two times into one having a size A4 and is folded in four.
One preferred embodiment of this invention will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.